Mentally Unstable
by imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Clarisse, Frank and Hazel find themselves trapped by Tally a girl who can control the whole new world they join. Let the torturment begin!  Don't read if you like Thalia or Jason.
1. Chapter 1

Percy woke up with a long loud yawn. Then he realized he wasn't in his bed. He was in a huge white room, like the ones for mental patents. Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Hazel where lying about the room looking bored out of there minds. "Finally! He's awake!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"He would have been awake three hours ago if you would have let electrocute him." Thalia grumbled. Nico jumped up and grabbed her by the shirt; "She said if you woke him up, she would tase us! I _will _not be tasered again!"

Percy stood up and walked towards the rest of the group. "What going on? Where are we? And who's going to tase Nico?" Leo gulped, "Tally." Just when Percy was going to ask who the heck Tally was, a bright light blinded them all. As it faded, there was a girl in its place.

She was a skinny girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore jeans and a Camp Half-Blood shirt. On her left was a little boy, about six wearing the same exact thing.

"I'm Tally! And I couldn't have your friends wake you because you look so cute when you sleep." Percy stepped back. "Great. She brought _him._" Clarisse groaned. Percy looked at the little boy. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him, why Clarisse hate him? The boy brought out Clarisse's spear Lamer and pointed it threateningly at her, "Don't make me hurt you Clarisse."

Piper stepped towards the boy, she thought she could reason with him. "Maxwell, honey. Why don't you down the spear?" She said as she tried to take it from him. "Why don't I stab you in the face?" He yelled as he snatched the spear back.

Tally smacked her across the face, "Piper! You know Maxwell hates you! Go sit in the corner!" She lectured. Reluctantly Piper did as she was told. By this point Percy had had enough. "What is going on? Who are you?" Tally giggled, "Goodness, your hot. I'm Tally and this is my imagination. I stole you from your world and brought you here, where I can hold you against your free will! Isn't that great?"

Percy gaped and turned to the other who looked scared enough to pee themselves. "And who's that?" He pointed at Maxwell who was being held by Hazel who didn't seem to mind. "That's Tally's soul. He hates all of us except Hazel and Nico." Annabeth explained.

"Gosh, Annabeth! Why do you have to be such a Smart A**?" Maxwell demanded. "Language." Hazel said sternly. Maxwell pouted then turn to Hazel, "I'm sorry. Sorry Annabeth, I meant Smart butt." Percy was more confused then ever, "So your soul is a six year old boy?" "Yes." Tally smiled.

"How that even possible?" Leo snapped and grabbed Percy and shook him, "How is anything in here possible, man! Just get us out! Get us away from that evil witch and her spawn!" Tally gave a disappointed look and said, "I like trains." Out of no where a train came and ran over Leo. "Leo!" Piper screamed.

"Oh can it princess! Like she would really kill him. She wants you two get married and have beautiful babies or something." Maxwell said rolling his eyes. Tally grinned, "You two would make beautiful babies." Percy began to get scared and reached for Riptide. "Ah, I wouldn't if I were you. Ask Jason." Tally in formed him. Percy looked at Jason, who was in the fetal position saying, "So many trains." Over and over again. "So what's today's torturement?" Thalia grumbled. Tally frowned.

"Thalia, torturement is not a word. Gosh your so retarded! No wonder Jason is your brother! And since you asked, today is your lucky day! I curse you to fall desperately in love with Frank." She snapped her fingers and Thalia crumbled to the ground. "What? Why me?" Frank squeaked. "Percy's female equivalent my a**" Tally muttered and spit on Thalia. Then she turned to Frank, "Sorry Frank you're the first name that popped into my mind."

"Tally! But then she might try to steal him away from Hazel!" Maxwell cried and held Hazel tighter. He was defiantly Tally's soul, Percy concluded. "That's the point! It causes- Uhg where's my remote?" Tally began searching her pockets. She pulled out a CD, gum wrapper, puppy, toy lizard, and Demi Lavato. "OMG! What am I doing here? I'm suppose to be at rehab- I mean my parents house." Tally stared right at her and said, "I like trains."

A train came out of no where and hit her. Percy gulped. "She is going to be okay? Right?" He asked Maxwell. "Unlike Leo, Tally hates her. You do the math." Frank turned green, "I think I'm going to be sick." "No puking! You know the rules Frank! Annabeth! Where is my remote?" Tally demanded.

Annabeth sighed, "Next to your foot." Tally looked down and there it was. "Oh. I knew that. Anyway, as I was saying, it causes" Tally pushes the top right button and it said, "D-D-D-RAMA!" Maxwell clapped his hands, "Yay! I love that button!"

Piper felt Thalia's forehead. "Is she ever going to wake up?" "I told you to stay in your corner! Leo take her there and make her stay!"

Leo smiled and dragged Piper back to the corner and sat on her. You could tell this was the most fun he's had this whole time. "Nico! Come here." Nico slowly inched towards Tally. "Will you make me an awesome sword?" Nico looked confused, "Couldn't you just, I don't know poof one up?" Tally laughed and messed up Nico's hair, "These are one of things I'll have to tell you when your older. Just make me a sword Nico." "B-but how am I suppose-" "Just make me a sword!" Tally screamed.

Nico nodded and ran behind Annabeth to hide. Tally sighed, "Jason if you don't quit mumbling to yourself I will burn you to the stake!" Jason looked as if he would burst out in tears. "What a baby. What a retarded baby." Maxwell stated. Hazel cracked a smile, this kid was very cute in his own way. Suddenly Thalia began moaning. "Crap. I thought she'd be out longer then that." Tally complained.

"She's sounds like she's doing it. Badly." Maxwell stated. Everyone, even little retard Jason began laughing. "Frank?" Thalia spoke as her eyes fluttered open.

**I have nothing against mentally challenged people, I just really don't like Thalia and Jason. Everyone else is cool. And people who like Demi, I do not mean to offend. Plz suggest some things for me to do to my dear victims. I really am having fun writing this, a lot more then I think I should. Haha, whatever. R&R! I do not own PJO or the hero's of Olympus. XOXO Tally **

**(I added that last part because I think that would be something Tally would do) **


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia jumped up and wrapped her arms around poor Frank, "Frankie-poo! Your so adorable! Can I get something for you? Rub your feet?" Thalia asked. Frank shook his head and stuttered, "N-No thanks. Um can you let go?"

Tally smacked Thalia across the face, "Personal Bubble, Thalia! You know the rules." "But, he's so squeezable!" Thalia laughed and hugged Frank tighter. "Uhg your so retarded. I'm bored. Hey I got an idea!" Tally said and snapped her fingers. Suddenly Clarisse wasn't Clarisse and Percy wasn't Percy.

They were each other. "Ahg!" Clarisse (Percy) squealed. Percy (Clarisse) punched her/him. "Don't make that noise ever again if you value your life." "What the?" Leo asked what everyone was thinking. "I switched their bodies!" Tally cheered. "What? Frank switched bodies?" Thalia cried and punched Frank. She began running towards Annabeth, yelling, "Come here Frankie-poo!"

Annabeth put out her hands trying to slow down the impact. "No Thalia! I'm not Fra-" But Thalia cut her off by making out with her. Clarisse's (Percy's) face looked repulsed. Hazel gagged and Nico fainted. Frank was just glad it wasn't him. Leo looked like he was enjoying the view. Jason threw up all over Piper who was trying to look away. Percy (Clarisse) was laughing.

Tally helped Annabeth, who was struggling to get her off her. "Thalia! S-Stop! No homo!" Tally cried. They finally managed to prey her off. "EWW! EWW! I feel so violated! I need clean lips!" Annabeth cried and towards Percy's body. She almost kissed him/her when she remembered, "Oh gross! I almost made out with another girl!" She turned pleadingly at Tally, "Please switch them back?"

Tally thought this over. "Hmmm. No. Only if you put on this peanut costume and sing the Goofy Goober song." She decided. "What? No way!" Annabeth screeched. Clarisse's (Percy's) jaw went slack, "What! Are you joking? You have to be Effing kidding me!" "Bad girlfriend skills, Annabeth. You suck." Maxwell stated.

Annabeth groaned. "Fine! I'll do it! Where is the costume?" Tally smirked, "Your wearing it." It had to be the ugliest peanut man costume ever. It looked over twenty years old, and smelled like cat pee.  
>Thalia began to laugh uncontrollably. "Shut up, you homo." Clarisse (Percy) spat. Tally let out a fangirl shriek and ran up and hugged Clarisse (Percy). "And this is why you're my favorite! Gosh I love you!" "Don't touch my body like that." Percy (Clarisse) grumbled. "Shut up! Let's get on with the song!" Leo yelled.<p>

He then leaned over to Piper, who was trying to get puke out of her hair and said, "This should be good!" Annabeth let out a sigh and began to sing. "I'm a goofy goober, yeah. You're a goofy goober, yeah." Maxwell jumped out of Hazel's arms and ran to Annabeth. "Dance!" He demanded. Annabeth started to dance awkwardly and sing. Maxwell giggled and clapped his hands, "Yay! Hold you!" Annabeth looked confused, but then realized that it meant he wanted her to hold him.

Annabeth smirked and picked the kid up. This kid is alright, Annabeth thought. And this is how Annabeth became one of Maxwell's favorites. As they went dancing around the room, Maxwell kicked Jason in the face. "Ah!" He screamed as it squirted out blood. "Hahahah! D*** right!" Maxwell cheered. Tally rolled her eyes, you gotta love Maxwell. "Alright Percy, Clarisse. I un-curse you." "Yes! I'm back baby! Boy, do I love being a dude." "You can say that again." Nico said.

Hazel raised an eyebrow, "I thought you fainted." "Um the manly word is 'passed out'." Nico corrected. All the girls rolled their eyes.

Annabeth set down Maxwell and collided with Percy and began making-out. When Percy came up for air he yelled, "Totally worth being a girl!" And went back to swapping spit. Thalia pouted, "I want to make out!" And heading for Frank. Hazel stepped between them, "Don't you dare." Thalia scoffed, "What are going to do? Be-jewel me to death?" Hazel eyes narrowed, "Your asking for it," "Your asking for it Bi-" "TOO FAR!" Tally screamed and turned Thalia into a pumpkin.

"A pumpkin?" Frank questioned. "I thought I would do it in the spirit of Halloween." Tally shrugged. Maxwell tugged on Tally's pants, "Can I carve her?" Tally smiled, "Sure thing Maxie! Just make sure to use the sharp knifes!" He nodded and ran off to wherever the knifes were held. "Piper! Come hither." Tally commanded.

Piper did as she was told. "Drink from this toilet." Piper face formed a look mixed with shock, disgust and confusion. "What toilet?" Tally laughed, "Why the one in front of you course." Piper looked and sure enough it was there. This world majorly confused Piper. "Why?" She asked. "Cause she said to, Smart A**!" Maxwell shouted from wherever he was at. Piper cowered, Mawell scared her.

She bent down to the toilet's level and began lapping it up. After five slurps Piper whined, "When can I stop?" "When Percy and Annabeth stop kissing." "But that could be foever! They could never stop!" "I know." Tally smiled evilly. "I'm back!" Maxwell called holding two very sharp knifes. He turned to Leo and Nico, "Wanna help me carve her?" "Sure!" "You hold her and where should I put this?" "You better let me use the knife. Here can use the scoop. You can scoop her guts out!" "Make sure you make her look grumpy and stupid. Yeah like that!"

And the whole time you could hear this muffled scream. When they where done it had to be the most R-tarded looking Jack-o-latern ever. While Frank, Hazel and Tally laughed, Jason cried, "Thalia! What he you done?" "Made her better looking?" Leo suggested. Tally high-fived him and said, "Dude! That was flipin awesome!" "No it's not awesome! It's total-" Tally shoved him to the ground, "Shut up, Jason! Just shut up! It's not like you have personality so quit pretended your like everyone else! Especially Percy. You'll never bee as good as him. So quit trying!" Jason opened his mouth to say something but that got Tally started all over again.

"Where you going to say I'm being PMSy? Cause I'll show you PMSy! Jason Grace, I curse you to join the famale race!"

**Oh! Someone's mad! What will happen? Send me some more ideas to torture my victims with. Hope you enjoyed. R&R! I don't own PJO or HOO. **

**XOXO Tally**


	3. Chapter 3

The gang (including Thalia the pumpkin who was being held by Nico) huddled around Tally and Maxwell who had been Frozen in one spot for over two hours. "Maybe if we push her over…" Annabeth suggested. "What happened to them?" Jason, now Jane asked.

She was wearing a very frilly dress and a matching headband. Piper had helped her pick it out. "Don't know, don't care." Clarisse stated. "Well I do! I want to get out of here!" Frank complained. "But you have to admit. She is pretty awesome." Nico stated.

He was giving strange looks except Leo, Hazel and Percy nodded in agreement. "And hot." Leo added. More looks, this time from everyone. "What? She has curves." He said and did the finger outline of a woman thing. "Okay? Anyway, what should we do? We can't-" Hazel was cut off by a very loud groan.

They all turned there attention to Maxwell and Tally. "My brain hurts!" Tally groaned and rubbed her temples. Maxwell ran up to Annabeth and clung to her leg. "Too many words." He kept muttering. "What happened?" Jas- Jane asked.

"I had to take a Pre SAT test. And holy crap it was hard! I swear I probably only got ten questions right." Tally explained. Piper was confused (What else is new? Note the sarcasm), "How were you taking a Pre SAT? You were frozen in one spot for over two hours." Tally sighed, "Well I can't entertain you guys 24/7. I have a life you know! Well sort of. When I said I trapped you in my imagination, I wasn't kidding. You are literally in my head." Tally and pointed to her skull.

They took a moment to take this in and Maxwell said, "That was the gayest test ever." Awkward silence. "MARY-SUE ATTACK!" Tally yelled. Girls started coming out of thin air. "I have no flaws!" "Well I have perfect hair." "I never make a mistake! Ever." "All I eat is healthy food. Its no wonder I'm as skinny as a pole!" "I'm anorexic!" They were all calling out the most perfect things about themselves.

"Arrogant B****s." Maxwell spat as Hazel picked him up. She didn't want him to catch the Sue. Then all Hades broke lose, when the noticed Nico. "OH EEM GEE! IT'S NICO!" A brunette screamed. "Get him!" Leo hollered.

Piper smacked him. They started to chase him around the room. "You know it be a lot easier to run without carrying this stupid pumpkin!" Nico screamed.

Tally slapped her forehead in realization, "Oh right!" She snapped her fingers, but her magical rays accidentally hit Nico when Mary-Sue number 17 tripped him. _Poof!_ Nico became a bag of flower and landed gently on the ground. _SPLAT! _Thalia hit the ground. Unfortunately, Her curse was broken and she became a human again. "HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gods! T-Thalia, look at your arm!" Percy snorted.

Thalia looked to the arm he was talking about and there was a scar there. It was the ugly face of the Jack-o-Lantern. As Thalia was fuming the eyes glowed. "Hahahaha! S-stop! I'm going to pee!" Clarisse screeched. Jane stepped away from her, "Please don't." Tally threw herself at the bag of flower, "Back away, sluts! Nico! What have I done?" "You turned him into a bag of flower." Maxwell said brightly.

Tally frowned and cuddled the bag. "Don't worry, Nico. I'll still love you!" Tally cooed. "I thought you loved me." Percy frowned. Tally stood up, "Oh I love all of you! But Nico's single." Tally said and wiggled her eyebrows. "Well no use in putting this flower to waste! MUFFIN POWER!" Tally yelled as she snapped her fingers. The bag was replaced with six muffins.

"Each one has a different personality of his." She explained. "Can we get rid off the Mary-Sues? Their taking interest in my boyfriend." Annabeth grumbled. Tally looked to find one of the Sues poking Percy. "Um, yeah. They need to go." She decided and they were gone as quick as they came. "Can I have a Nico muffin?" Maxwell asked, getting down from Hazel's arms.

"Sure! Here you go." Tally said and handed Maxwell the 'pissed off' Nico muffin. "Haha! If you poke it, it cusses!" Maxwell giggled and poked the muffin. "Son of a B****! Don't touch me!" "I want one!" Leo cried. "Here you are" Tally said and passed him the 'depressed' Nico muffin.

"Why bother fighting monsters? You know their just going to come back to life. Might as well get it over with and die. Life isn't that great anyway." Leo laughed, "Haha, this one is funny!" Piper raised her hand like she was in school, "Can I have one?" "Yes you may." She said giving her the 'emo' Nico muffin. "Wanna go in on a suicide pact?" Piper almost dropped her muffin.

Percy smiled, "Dude! These things are awesome! Give me one!" Tally gave the 'happy-go-lucky' Nico muffin. "Do you want to play Myth-o-Magic? How many attack points do you have? How come-" Percy covered the mouth of the muffin. "Of course I'd get stuck with this one." He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I want one!" Hazel decided. Tally handed her the 'stuck up' Nico muffin. "My daddy is one of the big three. He is the richest god ever. In your faces!" The last two muffins went to Jane and Annabeth. Jane received the 'gay' Nico muffin. "Oh my gods, girl. Love your shoes!" Jane blushed, "Really?" "Oh totally, girl."

Annabeth got the 'smart' Nico muffin. "So you see x has to equal 42!" "Oh, I get it now!" Annabeth smiled. Things were going great with the Nico muffins until, Leo ate his, Piper's committed suicide, Maxwell stepped on his, Percy threw his across the room, Hazel flushed hers down the toilet, Clarisse killed Jane's for being too gay and Annabeth strangled hers because it was trying to be smarter then her.

Tally faceplamed. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

**AWW! Poor Nico! I bet he was yummy Leo. I hoped you enjoyed it. R&R! I do not own PJO or HOO. XOXO Tally**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Okay! I absolutely hate when author's put a author's note in the middle if a story. But I apparently need to do this. I AM NOT PREJUDICE. Against anyone. African Americans, gays, or mentally challenged people. I love that you guys think I'm funny and I like the criticism but I do not like when you judge me. You try thinking of a bunch of random insults! It might not be hard for you but it is for me. I'm not trying to be mean and I will try to make better lees offending insults. I'm sorry I had to put this I here. It will annoy me forever.**

**-Imonthiswebsitewaytoomuch**


	5. Chapter 4

Everyone was just calming down from the recent jell-o fight (It wasn't pretty. There are just some things you just can't un-see) when Tally yawned, "Clarisse. Your no longer needed. Goodbye!" And she snapped her fingers.

The tile under Clarisse opened up and fell down, down. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "That had to be the manliest scream I have ever heard." Percy commented. He almost thought Clarisse was lucky. Dead or not it had to be better then being trapped here by this psychopath.

Tally snapped her fingers again and Reyna appeared. "What the F-" but she was cut off by Jane, "Reyna!" He/she squealed and hugged the day lights out of her. Reyna struggled against her grasp. "Um who are you? Frank, Hazel! Where am I?" Frank started laughing uncontrollably and Hazel stifled a giggle

. "Your in Tally's imagination and we're trapped here. Oh and that's Jason whose hugging you." Hazel reported still laughing.

"WHAT?" "Oh Reyna! We can have so much fun here! We can do each other's hair!" Jane gushed. Tally started jumping up and down excitedly. Piper was scared to know what she had planned next. "Yay! Now that everyone's here we can get started! KAROKE TIME!" Tally cheered.

The gang got ready to sing and Maxwell placed himself on top on Nico's shoulders. Reyna looked around in disgust, "You guys aren't really going to do this? This is ridiculous! We need to find a way out!"

During her whole rant Hazel and Frank were shaking their heads trying to warn her. Suddenly a knife wizzed by her ear, just barely missing her. "You. Will. Sing." Maxwell threatened. Just like that, Reyna was ready to sing.

"Stupid roman." Annabeth muttered underneath her breath. Tally took a deep breath, "Okay, this is how is works. When the music starts the person or people whose emotions connect mostly to that song will sing it. Okay?" They all nodded.

**Percy:**

It's been a really really messed up week  
>Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter<br>And my girlfriend went and cheated on me  
>She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her<br>La la la, whatever,

**Annabeth:**

la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

**Percy and Annabeth:**

We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

**Jason/Jane:**

I woke up with a strange tattoo  
>Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket<br>And it kinda looks just like you  
>Mixed with Zach Galifianakis<p>

**Piper:**

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

**Jason/Jane and Piper:**

We're going at it tonight tonight  
>There's a party on the rooftop top of the world<br>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign  
>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

**Annabeth:**

You got me singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh<p>

**Percy:**

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

**Jason/Jane:**

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>It's my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

**Percy and Jason/Jane:**

Its you and me and were runnin this town  
>And its me and you and were shakin the ground<br>And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

**Ryana:**

Everybody  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals<br>Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

**All:**

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world  
>Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign<br>I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it  
>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<br>Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight  
>Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight<p>

**Percy:**

Just singing like  
>Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people<br>Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

**Jason/Jane:**

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

**Percy:**

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'  
>Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down<br>Its my party dance if I want to  
>We can get crazy let it all out<p>

"Yay! That was awesome!" Tally cheered. Maxwell bounced up and down on Nico's shoulders, "More! More!" Tally smiled and another began to play.

**Piper:**

Last night I had enough of you  
>I put down the brakes<br>And I could tell you took it hard it was all over your face  
>Since you're slipping and flipping<br>But here is the stitch  
>I signed up for a man<br>But you are just a bitch

**Annabeth:**

You should know  
>That I love you a lot<br>But I just can't date a dude with a vag

**Hazel:**

When we fell in love  
>You made my heart drop<br>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
>But you cry 'bout this and whine about that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

**Piper:**

Yeah I think you're hot  
>I think you're alright<br>But you're acting like a chick all the time  
>You were cool and now you're not just like that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

**Annabeth:**

When I first met you  
>Panties droppin'<br>Every time I saw you it was on and  
>One day you asked if we can just talk and<br>That's the reason why I'm walkin'  
>If I am honest I'm just not hooked on your phonics<br>I'm not tryin' to be rude or crude  
>I just want one thing from you<br>And you got confused

**Hazel:**

You should know  
>That I love you a lot<br>But I just can't date a dude with a vag

**Piper:**

When we fell in love  
>You made my heart drop<br>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
>But you cry 'bout this and whine about that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

**Annabeth:**

Yeah I think you're hot  
>I think you're alright<br>But you're acting like the chick all the time  
>You were cool and now you're not just like that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>Grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>Grow a pear  
>You can call me back<br>And no I don't want to see your man-gina  
>When you grow a pear<br>You can call me back

**Hazel:**

When we fell in love  
>You made my heart drop<br>And you had me thinking 'bout you nonstop  
>But you cry 'bout this and whine about that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

**Piper:**

Yeah I think you're hot  
>I think you're alright<br>But you're acting like the chick all the time  
>You are cool and now you're not just like that<br>When you grow a pear  
>You can call me back<p>

"Wait! Why was Annabeth singing?" Percy cried. "And Hazel?" Frank demanded. Tally giggled, "Because I wanted to see your faces!" "Alright. On with the next song." Thalia mumbled.

**Nico:**

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his-chest

Now, he takes off her dress

Now, letting me go

And I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his-chest

Now, he takes off her dress

Now, letting me go

Cause I just can't look its killing me

And taking control

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I pay

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr Brightside

I never...

I never...

I never...

I never...

"Dude….. That was awesome!" Leo shouted. "Amazing, man!" Frank panted him on the back. Tally tackled him in a lung-crushing hug. "Nico! Oh my goodness, that was so good! You were so adorable!"

"Will I ever get to sing?" Thalia asked. "No!" Maxwell yelled and threw the microphone at her head. "Ow!"

She said and picked up the mic and began to sing, "I heard that you settled down. That you found a girl and you're married now. I heard that your dreams came true. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. Old friend, why are you so sh-" Maxwell threw the amp at her, knocking her out cold. Reyna gulped and she made a promise not to make an enemy of this child. "That shut her up. God her voice was so freakin bad! Anyway, carry on." Maxwell said.

The music started but Tally cut it off, "Wait!" She snapped her fingers and Jane became Jason again. "Alright! Start the music!"

**Jason:**

Breaking my back just to know your name

Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game

**Renya:**I'm breaking my back just to know your name

But heaven ain't close in a place like this

Anything goes but don't blink you might miss

**Jason:**

Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me

You had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

**Ryena:**

It's not confidential

I've got potential

**Jason:**

Ready? Let's roll onto something new

Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you

**Reyna:**

I'm ready, let's roll onto something new

'Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this

I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

**Jason:**

Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me

You had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

**Reyna:**

It's not confidential

I've got potential

A rushin', a rushin' around

**Jason:**

Pace yourself for me

I said maybe baby please

**Reyna:**

But I just don't know now

When all I wanna do is try

**Together:**

[x3]

Somebody told me

You had a boyfriend

Who looked like a girlfriend

That I had in February of last year

It's not confidential

I've got potential

A rushin', a rushin' around

Tally took the microphone from and faced the fake audience, "Well that's all for tonight, folks! I'll-" "Wait, I didn't get to sing!" Leo complained. "Nether did I!" Frank called. "And you wonder why?" Maxwell yelled.

Tally smiled back towards the 'audience' , "Anyway come back to see more sexual tension between Jason and Reyna next time! I'm off to see Psych! Later!"

**This is probably the last time they will ever sing. I hope you enjoyed this and R&R! I don't own PJO or HOO or any of the songs listed above. -Tally XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hahahahaha!" Maxwell laughed coming out of a frozen position He and Tally had been in for the past hour. "Why is he laughing?" Leo asked. Piper shrugged. "Ten bucks says he's on pot." Nico piped in.

"And then-and then he was like I'm going to drill into your teeth now! Hahahaha!" Maxwell roared. "What?" The whole room voiced their thoughts. "We had to go to the dentist." Tally explained. "I hope he fixed his bad breath problem." Reyna muttered.

Everyone turned towards her. "Hahaha! Bad breath! Hahahah! I'm gonna pee!" Maxwell laughed and fell onto the floor. Annabeth looked completely pissed, "How dare you say that! If he could think straight he would kick your scrawny a**!" "He can't even work his yearnary functions correctly!" Nico yelled. "You sick person." Percy said in disgust. Reyna looked at all of them in astonishment, "What is wrong with you Greeks? He's keeping you captive!" "But he's only six! He doesn't know better." Piper argued. "Plus he is pretty cool." Leo added and Hazel and Frank nodded in agreement. "I say we shoot him while he's at a disadvantage." Thalia spoke with an evil smile. She began to walk up to him preparing to shock with lightning when Annabeth tackled her to the ground.

The lightning coursed through Annabeth's body instead of Maxwell who was giggling at how warm pee was. Thalia jumped up off of her, "Oh my gods! What have I done?" Percy sprinted toward his girlfriends limp body. "Annabeth! Annabeth!" He turned to Tally, his eyes watering, "Help her!" Tally face was dark, "I shall. But with a price." "Anything!" "I get to kiss you!" She cheered.

"What, like on the lips?" "Yes!" "Well um… you see.." Piper slapped Percy, "Just say yes!" "Say yes to the dress GURL!" Nico screamed. Awkward silence. "Okay. Fine. You have a deal." "YES! I WILL FINALLY KISS PERCY JACKSON!" Tally screamed as she snapped her fingers, bringing Annabeth back to life. "What about Percy Jackson?" She said in a daze.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck, "Well the thing is…" "TALLY GETS TO KISS PERCY!" Maxwell yelled from the floor. "What?" Annabeth demanded in rage. "It was the only way to keep you alive!" Percy tried to explain. "Well let's lock up Miss Chase so she doesn't get to feisty." Tally said as Annabeth began to sink into the ground. "I hate you Percy! I hate you Percy! I hate you Percy! I hate you Percy! I hate-" That's about the time her head was covered.

"She'll get over it right? Right?" Percy asked. "Uhhh…" Frank drug out. "Nope your as good as dead." Piper decided. "Great." Percy said sarcastically. "Time for your smoochie, smoochie!" Maxwell giggled. As Tally was leaning in, inches from Percy's face he interrupted, "Hey! Wait. Where's Jason?"

"Yeah where is he?" Reyna asked. "Oh he's out getting doughnuts." Nico explained. "Yeah, I asked for jelly filled!" Leo cheered. "Jelly-elly-elly-elly!" Frank said in a sing-song voice. "What has this place done to us?" Hazel asked no in particular. "I don't know but I do know one thing. I want my chocolate doughnut!" Piper yelled. Percy huffed, "He had better had gotten me a blue doughnut." Tally grabbed his face and brought it close to hers.

"Oh don't worry hun. He will." She proceeded by making out with him. His arms flung around and his eyes got huge. He tried to push her off, but it was no use. She kept kissing him.

Leo sighed, "Ah. True love. Crazy-psychopathic-stalker-like-love." "It's when you know someone really cares." Nico agreed. "Hey. Why am I on the floor?" Maxwell demanded. Everyone but Reyna and Thalia cheered!

"Maxwell! Your back!" He rubbed his eyes and stood up. He saw Tally making out with Percy. He pointed to them, "What's that about?" "Oh that? Long story." Frank told Maxwell. "B**** has game." Maxwell smiled.

"Hey I'm back with the doughnuts!"

**Please send me some ideas! I'm am really sorry about how short this chapter was. My brain just wasn't working well today. **

**-XOXO Tally**


	7. Chapter 7

"These are the best freaking doughnuts ever." Percy stated. Everyone nodded in agreement as they devoured the yummy treats. "Hey. Where's Annabeth?" "Can it flabby! Your making me lose my concentration."Maxwell said as he looked dreamily into his cake-like doughnut.

"She is somewhere in my self consciousness. Don't worry about it. She'll be fine." Tally replayed off-handily. "Oh okay." Jason said getting back to his doughnut. Hazel noticed Leo wasn't near the doughnut box, but off in a corner using a laptop that magically appeared. "What are you doing Leo?" She hollered.

"I'm looking at a youtube video. Its really weird. Its these girl reading off something called 'Fanfiction.'" Annabeth suddenly reappeared from a corner of the room and zoomed over to him, "What are they reading?" "Something called 'Mentally Unstable.' Its about some random people getting stuck in someone's mind." "Weird." Everyone agreed.

Annabeth snatched the computer from Leo, "I'm going to see what this fanfiction thing is." Tally began to giggle. They had no idea what they were getting into. "What's funny?" Reyna demanded. "Oh you'll see." Maxwell answered still in a trance from his doughnut. "Hey. These stories are about us!" Leo yelled. They rushed for the computer. "What?" Piper screamed. "Shh! Here listen to this one." Annabeth began to read.

_As the sun rose the warm rays hit a young raven haired boy. He yawned getting up early, like he does every day and smiled. "Today is the day I, Nico Di Anglo, am finally going to ask out Sparkle Rainbow Happiness Sunshine." _

The whole room proceeded to burst out laughing. "What the H***?" Nico screeched. "Shut up! Keep reading Annabeth!" Thalia cheered. Even she was enjoying this.

_Nico skipped happily out of his bright pink cabin and began to knock at Hera's cabin door. You see, Sparkle Rainbow Happiness Sunshine is the only daughter of Hera because Hera had had a one-night fling with an amazingly famous actor. Sparkle didn't brag about her being famous because she was soo nice. Sparkle answered the door and smiled seeing Nico's bright face. "Sparkle Rainbow Happiness Sunshine will you be my one, my rock, my forever? For you I have written this song that came from my heart. __**Sparkle Rainbow Happiness Sunshine-ine-ine. Will you forever be mine-ine-ine? **__I only have this much because I couldn't wait to see you again. I hope to finish this song by our wedding day. If you say yes." _

_Nico took out the biggest ring you've ever seen and got down on one knee and said, "I know it's not much. I'll get you a bigger one when I can." Sparkle Rainbow Happiness Sunshine began to cry tears of joy that where really diamonds. For the gods had given her a special power. Her diamond streaked cheeks where rosy red and her hair turned deep violet from her love for Nico._

_ This was another power graciously given to her by the gods. She wore a beautiful pink pastel dress that shimmered in the sunlight for it was adorned with sequins. "Oh Nico! Of course I'll marry you!" They hopped onto BlackJack who Percy let them borrow and also dyed him bright fuchsia for the wondrous occasion of Sparkle Rainbow Happiness Sunshine and Nico Di Anglo's wedding. THE END_

"That was horrible." Jason stated. "It did have some big vocabulary though." Annabeth commented. She looked at Nico who was frozen in shock at how horribly he was portrayed in the Fanfiction. "I would never let them borrow BlackJack! Or dye him pink!" "It was fuchsia." Hazel informed him. The whole time Tally, Maxwell, Thalia and Leo were laughing their butts off. "That was unbelievably bad!" Tally howled. "Hahah! Fuchsia! Hahahahaha Hera! Hahahahahaha Sparkle! Hahahahahaha diamonds! Hahahahaha! Nico! Percy! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Maxwell laughed. "_**Sparkle Rainbow Happiness Sunshine-ine-ine. Will you forever be mine-ine-ine?**_" Leo and Thalia sang while circling Nico. "Here check this one out." Piper began. "Wait!" Tally called. Reyna suddenly exploded and her place was *drum roll* Luke! "That's better!" Tally cheered. "Woah! Where am I?" Maxwell pulls out a knife and begins to walk towards Luke. "Today class we are going to find out what makes the perfect dickhead!" Luke screamed like a girl and ran for the corner where Percy tripped him causing him to fall on his face. "Whoops." He said sarcastically. Piper began to read.

_Luke putt his handz on Percys shoulder, "It'z ok percy." He wimpering face looked into lukes eyez with deep emoshun. "No. its not. Annabeth is making my coming out sond like it's a bad thing. Itz not, iz it?"_

"What the #$%^&* h***?" Percy said dumbfounded. "Please no. Please no!" Luke practically begged the computer. "Oh gods." Annabeth gaped. Nico laughed, "And you all made fun of me! At least mine was a girl!"

"_of coarse not! Percy i have something to tel u. being true to ur self iz never bad. Its only bad for those who dont believe ins you. I belive in u_." _Luke said lokking longing into percy's eyes. "Aw tanks. I feel loads better." Luke leaned in closer to Percy. "I ned to tel u someting. I-i-i-I love u." Percy leaned in closing the gap between the two and-_

Percy slammed the computer shut. "Read one more word and I swear I'll kill you." "Well that was dark." Piper piped in. "He is hiding his coming out!" Thalia laughed. "I am not!" Percy screamed. "I think we should all play hide and go seek. We all know were Percy would be!" Nico shouted and everyone died of laughter except Annabeth, Luke and Percy. They all just stood there awkwardly and looked at each other. "Aw screw it!" Annabeth yelled and jumped at Percy starting a new make-out session.

Luke scrunched up his face in confusion. "When did they start going out?"

**Okay this had to be my favorite chapter ever. I had my friend help me come up with the fake crap stories and boy, was she good. I don't own PJO or HOO  
><strong>

**XOXO Tally**


	8. Chapter 8

The sounds of Percy's and Annabeth's smooching had started to really get on Luke's nerves. Sure, at one point Luke had like Annabeth in _that way_, but that wasn't the thing that was bothering him the most. The thing that bothered him most when how _loud _and _obnoxious _they had to be about it. And to make matters worse , he seemed to be the only one noticed how loud they were being.

Frank and Nico were arm wrestling (and Nico was losing badly), Piper was drawing on her arm with a marker she found, Thalia had Jason in a headlock, and Hazel was staring off into space. They get pretty bored when Tally and Maxwell aren't around. "Ohh! Ohhh! Percy, stop, stop it. No. Nevermind, keep going!" Just as Luke was finally about to speak up, Maxwell fell out of they sky and landed on the couple. "Ow, Maxwell! That hurt!" Percy whined and rubbed his head. Maxwell pouted, "Sorry but it's not my fault! Tally did it."

Suddenly the said girl appeared out of no where. "UHGGGGGGG!" She screamed. "What is it now?" Thalia complain. Tally narrowed her eyes, "Listen _punk,_ I'm not having a very good day. My freakin' sister is driving me crazy and want to rip out her hair right now so, don't start this crap. Or else I will make your life a living _Hell. _You got that sugar plum?" Thalia gulped and nodded.

No one had ever seen Tally this mad before. Maxwell clung to Annabeth's side and began to suck his thumb in fear. "Tally, I'm sorry that your upset but I'm sure it'll get better." Piper charmspoke. "NO IT WON'T!" Frank attempted to put his arm around Tally to comfort her, but he received a punch in the face. Luke cleared his throat," Um Tally. Do you have any friends you might be able to talk to to this about?" Tally sniffed,"I thought you guys were my friends..." "We are!" Everyone lied. "Oh good! You know what? That just made my day. I'm feeling much better now!" Nico leaned over to Frank and whispered, "Ten bucks says she's bipolar."

Suddenly Maxwell busted into song, "Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum!A duck walked up to a lemonade standAnd he said to the man, running the stand,'Hey! Bum bum bum! Got any grapes?'" Percy gasped and jumped up, "The man said,'No we just sell lemonade. But it's cold and it's fresh and it's all home-made. Can I get you glass?' The duck said,'I'll pass.'" Are we really singing the duck song?" Annabeth moaned, but smiled. She actually liked the duck song. "Then he waddled away. Waddle waddle. 'Til the very next day. Bum bum bum bum Bum ba-dum." Frank sang proudly. Hazel gigged, "When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand. And he said to the man running the stand,'Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?'" "The man said,'No, like I said yesterday we just sell lemonade OK? Why not give it a try?' The duck said,'Goodbye.'" Percy sang as he poked Annabeth in the stomach with each word.

Annabeth laughed and sang while poking Percy, "Then he waddled away. Waddle waddle. Then he waddled away. Waddle waddle waddle. Then he waddled away. Waddle waddle. 'Til the very next day. Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum." Maxwell grinned and jumped into Leo's arms and pulled Piper's hair and sang on the top og his lungs, "When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand and he said to the man running the stand,'Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes?'"

"ENOUGH! ENOUGH! I'm sick of this craziness!All of you are idiots!" Luke yelled. Everyone froze and stared at Luke in shock. "You two!" Luke pointed at Percy and Annabeth, "Need to get a freaking room. What I had to endure hearing for the last half hour was disgusting. And Tally or whatever the hell your name is, are freaking crazy! Who has a six year old for a soul? And why have one so freaking messed up! Uhg! All of you are driving me crazy! I actually wish I was dead right now! You hear that? DEAD!I wish I was dea-"

Suddenly Luke fell to the floor. "...What just happened?" Piper asked confused. "Well he said he wished he was dead." Tally shrugged. Maxwell sniffed, "Am I really messed up?" "No! Of course not!" Leo hugged him tightly. "Yeah, you're awesome!" Percy cheered.

"I know how to make you feel better." Nico stated. "How?" Maxwell said wiping his eyes. Nico took a deep breath, "The man said,'Look, this is getting old. I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?' The duck said, 'How 'bout, no.'" Tally smiled and joined in, "Then he waddled away. Waddle waddle. Then he waddled away. Waddle waddle waddle. Then he waddled away. Waddle waddle. 'Til the very next day. Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum." Soon everyone was laughing and sing the duck song.

"When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
>And he said to the man running the stand,<br>"Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?"  
>The man said,<br>"THAT'S IT!  
>If you don't stay away, Duck,<br>I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck.  
>So don't get to close!"<br>The duck said,  
>"Adios."<p>

Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away.  
>(Waddle waddle waddle)<br>Then he waddled away  
>(Waddle waddle)<br>'Til the very next day.  
>(Bum bum bum bum bum ba-dum)<p>

When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand  
>And he said to the man running the stand,<br>"Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?"  
>"What?"<br>"Got any glue?"  
>"No, why would I– oh!"<br>And one more question for you;  
>"Got any grapes?"<br>(Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)

And the man just stopped.  
>Then he started to smile.<br>He started to laugh.  
>He laughed for a while.<br>He said,  
>"Come on duck, let's walk to the store.<br>I'll buy you some grapes  
>So you won't have to ask anymore."<br>So they walked to the store  
>And the man bought some grapes.<br>He gave one to the duck and the duck said,  
>"Hmm... No thanks. But you know what sounds good?<br>It would make my day.  
>Do you think this store...<br>Do you think this store...  
>Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?"<p>

(Fading)  
>Then he waddled away.<br>(Waddle waddle)  
>Then he waddled away.<br>(Waddle waddle waddle)  
>Then he waddled away<br>(Waddle waddle)"

**I do not own HOO or PJO or The Duck Song. Oh and while you're on FanFiction, you should check out my new story 'The Innocent One' I really like it and I hope you do too. R&R!**

**-Tally XOXO  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

After the loving family friend singing moment, Annabeth realized something. "Hey. Where's Jason?" Everyone shurgged and looked at Tally. She has a dumfound look on her face. "You know what? I have _idea _where he is."

"Oh well!" Maxwell yawned. "No we should try to find him." Thalia stated. "_Emphasis _on try." Nico commented.

"Okay we'll try."

"Jason!"

"Jason."

"JASON!"

"JASon!"

"JaSON!"

"JaSoN!"

"Percy, why do keep yelling his name weird?"

"It's fun."

"Hmm. JAson!"

"jASon!"

"JASDFGHJ!"

"Leo!"

"Leo stop trying to get attention!"

"JASOOOOON!"

_**Where is Jason? You can decide, review and tell me where you think Jason should be.**_

_**-Tally XOXO  
><strong>_


End file.
